Drunken Christmas
by LSpade
Summary: It's Christmas time for the Justice League and guess who's had a little too much to drink? A party at Watchtower reveals a lot and it's up to a certain hero to straighten his fiancé out. Clois. Who else?


**New story! In honor of Christmas, even though it past three days ago. I had planned on posting it Christmas Eve, but then I got sidetracked. However, that doesn't stop me from delivering! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: For I do not own Smallville or any of its contents. Sadly, my expertise was not needed in the making of this show.**

The Christmas party had gone off without a hitch. It was a rousing success, though nobody had any serious doubts. Watchtower buzzed with festive lights that sparkled from every feasible surface, cheerful music flowing like a calming breeze, and delicious food that scented the air as well as filling stomachs. The guests were mingling carelessly, enjoying the holidays and the chance to be together. Yes, everyone was having fun. Well, almost everyone.

"Oliver, give me the dame bottle!" Lois growled, her hand outstretched for the object in question.

"Legs, you've had enough to drink tonight," he said as delicately as he could, for fear of ending up tied up and gagged. "Besides, drinking won't bring Clark back any sooner."

Lois clenched her jaw at the mention of her fiancé. He'd been gone for three days, cavorting around the globe with his cousin, Kara, and not so much as a call to let her know he was okay. Usually, a few days without Clark was just on the line of being bearable, but Lois couldn't help but feel a little neglected. After all, he promised not to run around like it was just him anymore. But he'd been working a lot lately, more so as the Blur than Clark Kent, reporter, and she missed him terribly. Of course, she'd never say a word because his duty to the world was more important than her sanity.

"I'll decide when I've had enough. I'm the one drinking!" Lois huffed. "And my world does not revolve around Clark."

"Now I _know_ you've had enough," Chloe said. "Which is why I think you should pace yourself."

Lois sighed with a brief roll of her eyes. "Fine."

"Sure," Oliver half shrugged, placing the bottle on the table. "Listen to her."

Chloe pulled him over to the couch where they sat with their respective amounts of champagne. Carter and Shayera were standing by the spiked eggnog chatting mindlessly with Tess, Courtney, and John Jones. Bart, Zatanna, AC, and Mera were sitting on the opposite couch, picking at their food in between conversation. Bruce had just walked in with Diana on his arm. Everyone greeted the two as Dinah entered right after them. The new guests easily blended into the group, dispersing to talk with the others. Emil descended the staircase, wearing a Santa hat and carrying a box. Victor and Hal followed behind him wearing identical hats.

"Look what I found in the storage room," Emil smiled, placing the box on the table between the two couches.

"One for all the guys," Victor smiled. Hal sat down by Mera.

Everyone gathered around the box. Oliver grinned, pulling a hat out and plopping it on his head. Chloe crinkled her nose playfully. Bart raced for one and put it on.

"Check me out," he smiled. "Chloe, come sit on Santa's lap." He patted his knee.

"In your dreams, Speedy," Oliver said.

"You are not getting me in one of those things," Carter huffed.

"Come on. It's a Christmas party," Shayera replied and placed one on his head. He grumbled something incoherently under his breath but his wife's glare made him grimace.

AC willingly put a hat on and Mera chuckled when he struck a ridiculous pose. Diana placed a hat on a reluctant Bruce and grinned at the frown on his face. John joined in and happily wore his Santa hat.

Amidst everyone commenting on how the men's hats looked, a sneaky hand weaved through and grabbed the last hat at the bottom of the box.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!"

The group turned to see Lois wearing a Santa hat atop her head, albeit crookedly, and holding an empty champagne bottle.

"Oliver, why did you leave the bottle in her reach?!" Chloe hissed to her boyfriend.

Oliver flinched at his mistake. Lois giggled, tossing the bottle to no one in particular. Bart sped over to catch it before it shattered on the floor.

Lois giggled again. "Good catch, speedman," she slurred.

"Lois, I think you need to sit down and relax," Courtney suggested.

Lois grinned and nodded obediently before plopping down onto Hal's lap. Everyone's eyebrows rose as she wrapped her left arm around his neck. Hal simply beamed, placing a hand on her hip and one on her thigh to steady her…and keep her close.

"If Boy Scout saw you two right now," Carter smirked.

"He'd kill you, Lamp," Oliver teased Hal. The name stuck after Hal debuted as the Green Lantern, hence the nickname Lamp.

"Well, Clark's not here," Lois huffed coldly.

"Lois?" Chloe looked at her cousin with concern.

"What? He said he'd be here and he's not!" She replied angrily.

"You know how busy he is, Legs," Oliver said.

"Yeah yeah yeah…he promised to get busy with me," Lois grumbled.

Everyone laughed. "Clark can be so dirty," Zatanna smiled.

"When he's not running around the world doing God knows what. You know when the last time we had sex was? The night he proposed! Two weeks ago! And even that was cut short by someone needing his help! Now he's even _busier_!" She said with disgust. Then suddenly, her eyes widened in fear. "Do you think he's meeting Lana? Maybe they found some cure for the suit thingy…oh, God! Clark's cheating on me!"

"Lois, you know that's not true," Shayera said.

The leggy brunette grabbed Hal's drink from the table and gulped it down faster than anyone could blink. "When it comes to the pink princess, Clark has no balls. She just snaps her prissy fingers and he's her slave," she said resentfully.

"You snap _your_ fingers and Clark comes running," Tess said. "And when you're not around, you're all he talks about. It's cute, but even more annoying."

"Really?" Lois asked, laying her head on Hal's shoulder.

"Yes. If anyone loves you more than I do, it's Clark," Chloe smiled softly.

Lois closed her eyes and smiled. "I love him, too." She wrapped her other arm around Hal's neck before lifting her head to look at him with wide, glazed over eyes. "Santa, you know what I want?" She looked like a little kid as if really sitting on Santa's lap.

"What's that, darlin'?" he chuckled.

She leaned in and whispered loudly into his ear, "I wanna go make wild love on the top of somewhere high up!" She flung her arm up, emphasizing the height.

Everyone laughed at the look on Hal's face. "Wipe that grin off, Jordan. You know she doesn't mean you," Victor smirked.

"How do you know?" Hal asked.

"Do you honestly believe she would do that? Besides, you don't want to have to face Clark, would you?" Mera asked.

"Who would have to face me?"

All eyes turned to Clark, who just walked in with Kara. His eyes caught sight of Lois sitting on Hal's lap. Anger started to boil within him and it showed on his face. No one said a word as she stumbled away from the couch. "Clarkie!" She squealed as she ran to him. She was very unsteady on her feet, so he began to move toward her. She tumbled into his arms with a giggle. "Hi, baby."

He took one look at her; from her five inch stilettos, to her deep red strapless dress, to her flushed face and heavy-lidded eyes, all the way up to the Santa hat perched on her head, and he knew exactly what was going on. "Alright, who served my fiancé alcohol?" he asked, scanning the group of heroes with a mock glare.

They all cowered away, not wanting to be responsible for getting Lois all liquored up. Her arms came up around his neck, pulling his face closer. The hand that was already placed on her back slid across to wrap his arm around her waist. "Ollie and Chloe wouldn't let me have any more drinks, so I snuck the rest of the bottle. I just wanted to have fun," she pouted.

Clark couldn't help but smile. She looked incredibly adorable with her bottom lip jutting out and her puppy dog eyes staring at him. "Well, honey, I think it's because you drank a little too much."

Her bottom lip quivered; he wanted to lean down and suck on that lip. "You're siding with them?" she asked, hurt. "Do you know why I was drinking so much, the real reason? Because I couldn't stop worrying about you! I haven't seen you in three days and no sex in two weeks and I'm horny as hell!" Her voice grew louder with each word, but she didn't care. She didn't feel the strength to care.

Clark's cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. "Lois, I don't think this is the time for that kind of conversation."

"When is a good t-time? I don't evennn ssseee you anymore," she huffed, her anger and inebriated state slurring her words, and tears brimmed her eyes.

"What do you mean? You see me at the farm and at the planet."

"Yeah…for like, two minutes!" She pushed out of his embrace and turned to the group unsteadily. "Who wantsss to take me h-home?"

Hal rushed to stand up when Bart's hand pushed down on his shoulder. Clark grabbed Lois's arm gently. "Lois, come on. Let's talk about this someplace else," he pleaded softly.

"I'm done talking to you. If you don't want to give me what I want, then I'll f-find it somewhere else." She pulled out of his grasp and stumbled again.

"Clark, I think it's time to take her home," Tess said.

"No! Chloe, I don't want to go with him," Lois whined in a fashion unlike herself.

"If you don't go with him, you'll regret it," Chloe said.

"But he's acting like not Shmallville," Lois replied, with an exaggerated foot stamp. "He's being annnnoying Clark."

"Lois, he's just worried about you," Chloe responded.

"He's the one running around by himself! He's leaving me behind," she sniffled, beginning to stumble while working toward the group. "Like Ollie."

"Hey! That…that was a different situation!" Oliver defended.

Clark quickly swept her into his arms bridal style, despite Lois's attempts to be let down. "We're going home."

"Clark," she whined.

"No. I don't want to hear it," he shook his head. "Goodnight, everybody." He made his way out of the room with his squirmy fiancé in his arms.

"I don't know how he handles her," Carter thought aloud.

"He's just got a lot of patience," AC smirked.

"I would've taken her home," Hal said.

Mera smacked him upside his head.

(((o)))

"Clark," Lois said his name in singsong voice, then giggled madly while swinging her feet as he carried her. "Clarkie, Clarkie, Clarkie."

"Lois, cut it out. Being cute won't help you right now," he said as they stepped into the elevator.

"But you like cute, Clarkie," she pouted, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck.

"Stop calling me that. You've talked too much for the night," he said, setting her on her feet.

She didn't relinquish her hold on him, though. "Are you mad, baby?" she asked with wide, frightened eyes.

"Don't call me baby, either. You didn't have to say all those things in front of everyone. If you were upset, why didn't you just tell me?" He pushed the ground button.

"I never see you," she fought back weakly.

"I would've made time for you. I always do. I know I've been busy lately, but don't I always come back to you? Why did you have to get drunk and make a fool of yourself?" Clark spoke indignantly. He was a little embarrassed by Lois's behavior because usually she wouldn't get drunk like that. He was also too hurt by her comments to notice his overly icy tone directed at his drunken fiancé.

Lois removed her arms from around his neck and moved to the other side of the elevator. She slouched against the wall and let the tears that threatened in her eyes fall soundlessly. "Sorry," she mumbled before sniffling.

Clark's face crumbled at the sight of her crying. If there was anything worse than kryptonite, it was seeing Lois cry. It struck him to the core. "Lois," he began.

"No," she stood up straight, but still leaned against the wall. "You're right. I'm a terrible girlfriend," she sobbed and it broke his heart.

"No, I don't think that at all," he said, moving toward her.

"Don't try to sssugarcoat it, Clark," she slurred a bit. "I know what's is going on here."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Clark," she started, standing without the support of the elevator wall. She looked at his face and he could see the unexpected pain in her teary eyes. "I get it. I knew this would happen sooner or later, I just…I didn't want to believe it. I know you have a duty to the world and you need to be there at a moment's notice. And when you come home, you need to be happy with what you're coming home to. I know I'm a pain in the ass. I put myself in danger, I'm rude, and I do things like this. I get drunk and embarrass you. Lana would never do something like this."

"Wha…Lana?" Clark asked in confusion.

"Clark, if you're seeing her again, please don't do it behind my back. I understand you can never get over your first love; I just don't want to look like a fool anymore. I know she will always have your heart." She placed her hand over his heart for emphasis. The tears fell like waterfalls from her eyes, something that only happened when she was under the influence. "Just know that even though you don't love me anymore, I will always love you."

The elevator doors opened at that moment, and Lois made a mad dash out of the lift. She got as far as five feet before Clark grabbed her by the waist and hauled her up, her feet lifted off the ground. "You're delusional when you're drunk," he stated irately.

"No, I'm not. You don't have to lie anymore," she said as she struggled futilely against his grasp.

He lifted her effortlessly over his shoulder and proceeded to Lois's car. "If your car wasn't here, I would just run right home and knock some sense into you."

"I have sense," she said. "I'm not stupid. You don't have to stay with me if you're unhappy, Clark! I won't stop you. I wouldn't do that to you."

Clark stopped by her car and pulled her down from his shoulder. Lois's hands held onto his shoulders for balance before sliding down to his chest. "You really think I'm unhappy?" he asked, his emotions getting the better of him.

"W-well, you're never around now. You barely come home and you won't let me call you Clarkie or baby," she sniffled, her fingers subconsciously clenching the fabric of his shirt. "I can read between the lines. Clark, if you don't love me, just tell me. Don't drag me along."

"I don't love you," he said. Lois's eyes widened in hurt as more tears filled them. She looked down at her shaking hands, trying to muster up enough courage to leave; but, she stood frozen. Clark placed his hands on her hips and pushed her against the car, his body pinning her. "Did it sound like I was even the least bit believable?" Lois choked on a sob and shook her head. "Then why do you think it's true?"

"I don't know…I just, I don't want to be left behind again," she mumbled tearfully. "Clark, if you left me, that would just be it. I couldn't handle losing you."

"And you think losing you is something I'd be able to handle? Don't you understand, Lois? We belong together. For always and forever. I've been trotting all over the world with Kara tracking down sightings where the darkness might have been. We're experimenting on ways we could stop it. It's taking a lot longer than I thought, but I think we're getting somewhere. In all that time, I haven't seen or even thought about Lana. You know why? Because there's this feisty, mouthy, bossy woman who seems to dominate my thoughts, much like she does everything else. Her name's Lois Lane. You heard of her? She's my fiancé. I love her very much. I can't imagine my life without her. And now she's telling me that she doesn't believe I love her or that I'm happy with her and she thinks I'm cheating on her."

Lois couldn't stop crying and even in her inebriated state, she hated that he could do that to her. "I sound so stupid. I'm sorry, Clark. I don't know why I said all those things. You know I don't believe them, right? I was just trying to protect myself. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me." She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him with watery puppy dog eyes.

Clark sighed dramatically. He pressed the palms of his hands against her car by each of her shoulders and leaned forward so that their noses were almost touching. "I don't know. I'm going to need some persuasion."

"How? What could I do?" she asked desperately, not catching on to his intentions.

"I don't know. What do couples do to make up?" he asked innocently.

Lois stared at him for a moment before giggling like a schoolgirl. "They kiss. A lot," she slurred.

"So, then kiss me," he said.

She giggled again. She leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Am I forgiven?"

"Come on, you can do better than that," he smiled.

Lois wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, her tongue immediately slipping through his lips to meet his. She moaned loudly as he pressed into her. He lifted her to fit perfectly against him. Her left leg came up to wrap around his right one and she began to grind into him. She slipped the top buttons of his shirt out of their fastenings and slid her hand against the skin of his well-toned chest.

Clark groaned. "Lois, let's go home."

"But I want you now," she pouted her kiss-swollen lips.

"I want you, too, baby, but I think you'll feel better once I have you pressed into our bed," he grinned, leaning in to nuzzle her neck.

She giggled again before moaning. "Okay, Shmallville. Les go home now. I'll drive."

"No, I'll drive since you can barely stand on your own," he chuckled, taking the keys from her purse.

"I can stand on my own." Lois pushed him away and moved to stand without the support of the car. She stumbled and began to sway. When she almost fell over, Clark grabbed her by the waist. She giggled. "I'm falling, Shmallville."

"I've got you, Lois," he smiled.

"You never let me fall," she mumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And I never will," he said, opening the passenger side door.

"I love you, Clark," Lois said sleepily.

"I love you, too, honey," he replied before seating her in the car.

He rounded the car to the driver's side and climbed in. The clock on the dashboard read midnight when he turned on the engine. Lois turned in her seat so that she was facing Clark. He reached over and buckled her up. She smiled lazily. "Such a boy scout."

He smiled in return and pulled out of the car park. "You're going to have a killer headache in the morning," he said.

"You'll take care of me, won't you?" she asked.

"Of course I will. It's my job now, remember?" he responded.

"Only when I'm drunk," she protested. "I can take care of myself."

"Yes, Lois. I know," he smiled and continued on driving.

"Shmallville, is it Christmas yet?" she asked, sounding like a sleepy child.

"Yeah, it's 12:03," Clark answered.

"And we go home I'll open my presents," she smiled.

"Yeah, baby."

"Merry Christmas, Clarkie," she whispered before dozing off to dreamland.

"Merry Christmas, Lo," he smiled at his future.

**Long? Yes. Full of pure fluff? Definite yes. Good? Well, that's for you to decide. Drop me a review and let me know. Future stories depend on it!**


End file.
